


Nothing left to leave behind

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too late to save her world, and Janet had a difficult choice ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left to leave behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Nada resta para deixar para trás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072018) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org) community, challenge #061 - choice.
> 
> Set in the same universe as [The temptation of the mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4763654), [Mapping alternate universes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5087467), and [Second First Meeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6133042), aka the "one day I'll write a proper multichapter for this idea" (at the very least, I guess I could make this a series).

It was too late to save her world. For months she had tried to ignore the truth, but now that even the SGC had given up hope for Earth, she couldn’t find it in her to keep fighting. They had evacuated as many people as they could to the Alpha Site, hundreds of thousands of humans, transported over the course of the months. At first, only the selected few that were judged essencial to the survival of the new colony, but as hope to retake the planet grew scarce, the call to evacuation was broadcasted in every channel available, and everyone who would reach the stargate was taken.

Janet never intended to go. Maybe if Cassie hadn’t been among the first casualties, maybe then she would feel that there was still a future here worth fighting for, but that wasn’t the case. Unlike the others, she had another option. She cursed the limitations of the device that gave her back her Sam, but not her Sam, because the Sam that she had come to think of as hers of her own right, not because of the memory of the one she knew before, couldn’t do anything to help her. The device imprinted on a person, and could only be used to transport that person. Sam had helped her locate the equivalent device on her universe, but it was imprinted on Janet now, and only to her it gave the option to run to a place where there was still hope of winning the war.

She stayed behind for as long as she could, activating the gate whenever it was necessary, telling herself it was only her wish to help as many people as possible that was moving her, even though she knew it wasn’t the truth. She had a choice to make, the same choice everyone at the SGC faced, but with a third option.

She could run and hide with the others, try to create a new Earth on a new world, which she had already decided she didn’t have it in her to do. She could run away with Sam, who had offered her that option since it became clear that there was no turning back from this attacks. Or she could… stay. Stay behind to die with her world and all the people she couldn’t save. Although the best choice was obvious, it was difficult to make. She felt as if she was abandoning everything she once had, even though all that she loved was long gone.

Ultimately, it was Sam who tipped the balance. Her wish to see Cassie, a Cassie, any Cassie again was strong, but that Cassie lost her mother and didn’t know of the other version of her that had taken up so much of her other mother’s life. Sam, on the other hand, already had to go through Janet’s death once, and she didn’t deserve to suffer that again. She couldn’t lose Sam again, and she couldn’t make Sam lose her again.


End file.
